Tempestad
by Valren
Summary: Malen, médica y piloto de medevac, es una hermosa joven que junto a los Asaltantes de Raynor busca el fin de la tiranía de Mengsk, no obstante, hallará algo mucho más importante por el camino, el amor.
1. Prólogo

_**Tempestad**_

_Prólogo: Un rescate inesperado_

_«Al oír la llamada, servimos con presteza, ya que el deber es nuestro escudo, y de forma unánime, pues en la unidad está la fuerza. Juntos buscaremos la iluminación y plantaremos cara a la oscuridad, pues somos la luz del Khala y no debemos fallar. ¡Uhn orokai atum! »_

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó de su antiguo mentor, su superior y amigo. Todo por culpa de los obstinados terran y los despiadados y repulsivos zerg. ¿Y para qué? Para librar de la infestación alienígena a un mundo limítrofe. Sí, era espléndido y apacible, también era parte de nuestra gloriosa historia… ¿pero merecía aquello las vidas de tantos hermanos templarios?

Pero todo aquello ya no importaba, todos sus hermanos yacían en el rocoso y ensangrentado suelo, desprovistos de cualquier hálito de vida. Sólo quedaba él, y pronto se uniría a sus hermanos caídos. Normalmente las espinas del hidralisco no eran lo suficientemente venenosas como para ser un problema serio, y menos para un protoss de su rango, pero en su actual situación sí que lo eran, y mucho, sus escudos habían caído y prácticamente la totalidad de su armadura había sido disuelta por la bilis, si no lo mataba el veneno, lo haría por la sangre que se le escapaba a través de sus numerosas heridas.

¿Así terminaría toda una vida de servicio? ¿Abandonado en un páramo olvidado?

No había justicia alguna en eso….

Aunque en los sosegados cielos no había ya signo alguno de la aúrea flota protoss pocas personas podrían olvidar fácilmente las gigantescas naves y los veloces cazas que antes lo habían poblado, el siseo de los láseres o el chisporrotear de las tormentas psiónicas. Para que engañarse, estaba _aterrada_. Había visto la pasmosa facilidad con la que podían destruir un crucero de batalla, ¿qué era para ellos una solitaria medevac en busca de supervivientes? Ni siquiera portaban armas para defenderse, y aún de tenerlas, habrían sido inútiles contra los avanzados escudos protoss.

Su única tripulación era ella, la Sargento Mayor Malen, una experimentada sanadora y una muy competente piloto, y un persecutor bastante dado a las bromas de adultos llamado Tyrus, cabe decir que su compañía no es que fuera la más selecta del sector, ni la más grata, pero salvo cuando empezaba a despotricar sobre el Dominio, los Zerg o lo que le pasara por la cabeza, era mejor que estar sola, al final debía reconocer que hasta lo podía llamar amigo, pese a sus famosos arranques de palabrotas.

Su misión era relativa y aparentemente sencilla, buscar cualquier rezagado o superviviente y llevarlo al Hyperion para recibir atención médica, tras finalizar la tarea podrían descansar ya que serían otros los que se encargarían de ayudar en las tareas de construcción del campamento de refugiados de Ariel, en su opinión ella se había ganado el descanso antes, en el corazón de la batalla.

Por suerte ya casi habían acabado de sobrevolar la zona y no habían visto nada remotamente vivo, lo que no había sido abrasado o volatilizado tenía por lo menos seis u ocho balas en el cuerpo, lo cual en cierto modo la alegraba, al menos volverían pronto a casa….

— ¡Bombón! ¡Ahí hay un protoss vivo!

Al escuchar protoss estuvo tentada de dar la vuelta inmediatamente y huir, pero tenía un deber para con los Asaltantes. Haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo buscó al protoss, rezando por dentro para que sólo fuera una broma del zoquete de Tyrus, pero no fue así. Había un guerrero protoss retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, parecía estar gravemente herido.

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo rematamos? — Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, resultaba obvio que la idea lo complacía.

Pese que a ella no compartía su sed de sangre, tampoco quería mover un dedo por el protoss, muchos hombres honrados y bondadosos habían muerto por su obcecación de purgar el planeta, sería un insulto a su memoria, y ella les debía la vida a aquellos hombres que habían empuñado las armas para defenderlos a todos.

No, lo mejor será que llamemos a Raynor, él nos dirá que hacer.

Y eso hicieron, aunque deseó no haberlo hecho. ¿Atender y recuperar al protoss herido? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Raynor? ¡Apenas habían acabado de luchar contra ellos! Confiando en el buen juicio del comandante aterrizó junto al combatiente herido y junto a Tyrus consiguieron subirlo hasta la medevac, estaba notablemente herido y presentaba claros síntomas de emponzoñamiento.

Verlo así hizo reconsiderar su anterior opinión, enemigo u aliado, aquel protoss era una criatura viva, e inteligente, que estaba sufriendo, era su deber médico asistirle, pero por desgracia no tenía ni la menor idea de la fisiología protoss, tendría que esperar a llegar al Hyperion, donde podría consultar los archivos médicos ya que no se atrevía a suministrarle ningún fármaco sin saber que efecto tendría.

No sé porque te preocupas tanto por este cabrón, tendríamos que haberlo matado cuando pudimos, reza porque no despierte hasta que lleguemos al Hyperion.

Debía reconocer que no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, ¿cómo reaccionaría al despertar? ¿Los atacaría? ¿Podrían razonar con él? En cualquier caso era obvio que lo mejor sería despegar de inmediato y volver con la mayor presteza posible a la seguridad que brindaba el Hyperion.

Volvamos rápido entonces pero yo sólo te advierto que desobedecer al jefe no suele ser buena idea… ¡Ah! Y la próxima vez que me llames bombón vuelves a la nave volando tú solito.

Y dicho esto puso rumbo al Hyperion e inició la postcombustión, cuanto antes llegaran, mejor, y no sólo por el protoss sino por las incesantes quejas de Tyrus, que ahora se cebaban con los protoss y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, ¿por qué siempre la tenían que mandar a ella con semejante personaje?.

Dolor. Mucho dolor. Sangre…apestaba a ella. ¿No habría muerto aún?

Aún es pronto para moverse, da gracias a que podido alejarte del filo del abismo.

¿Aquella era una voz…terran? Haciendo un terrible esfuerzo intentó liberarse, pero sin éxito, estaba atado de pies y manos en lo que parecía a todas luces una nave insignia terran, de encontrarse en otra situación se habría mofado de su barbarie pero ahora sólo podía pensar en escapar, en reunirse con sus camaradas, no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de estar atrapado en una nave alienígena, no era la primera vez que osaban experimentar con ellos.

_« ¡Libérame, terran! ¡No sabes con qué estás jugando! »— _Dijo comunicándose telepáticamente con la terran, podía percibir claramente su miedo y sus intenciones, y sólo por eso le daría la oportunidad de salir viva de esto, parecía ser tan buena persona como podía serlo un terran.

—Sólo cuando sea seguro hacerlo, no tengo nada contra ti pero no quiero acabar muerta justo cuando he acabado de sanarte. — Dijo haciendo acopio de todo su valor, cosa que Taranil, el alto templario herido, admiraba e intrigaba por igual.

_« No os haré daño mientras no haya motivos para hacerlo.»— _Respondió mientras terminaba de examinar tanto su cuerpo como su mente, a primera vista parecía una hembra terran común, estatura inferior a la suya, facciones y miembros delicados, cabello largo, manos de cinco dedos y sólo un pulgar… Pero su mente poseía cosas que rara vez había percibido en un terran, honestidad, orgullo, honor…resultaba muy interesante.

¿Cómo os llamáis? — Preguntó mientras liberaba de sus ataduras al templario, le temblaban y sudaban las manos, era la primera vez que veía un protoss tan de cerca y su altura, musculatura y su apariencia totalmente….alienígena, la desconcertaba y aterraba por igual.

_« Mi nombre es Taranil, de la Casta de los Templarios, es un placer cono….»— _Interrumpió el pensamiento al percibir una extraña, y claramente hostil, señal psiónica que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, su mente estaba bien protegida…y..¿constreñida?

_« ¡Nos atacan! ¡Defiéndete terran!»— _ Intentó avisar antes de que dos certeros y mortales disparo desgarrasen el aire.

_«¡Zira'vek kryor! »_


	2. Amenaza Fantasma

_Capítulo I: Amenaza Fantasma_

Aún era incapaz de comprender como el aparentemente debilitado protoss había sido capaz de percibir su presencia y con tanta antelación. ¿Cómo era posible? Poseía el mejor equipamiento que el Dominio era capaz de fabricar, su conjunto de clamuflaje era tan avanzado que era capaz de mitigar cualquier sonido emitido hasta el punto de que nisiquiera un cánido entrenado era capaz de detectarlo, ni siquiera por el olor, ya que el traje anulaba cualquier clase de rastro, o casi, al parecer.

Su equipo era que la única cosa que le agradaba de ser un fantasma, sobretodo su fiel rifle C-10, su única compañía y su mejor amigo, al contrario que el traje que era de lo más molesto, se ceñía al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda y oscura piel, y aunque le otorgaba cuantiosa movilidad esta se veía reducida en parte por las piezas de armadura, el casco, las hombreras y las botas, de gris metal.

Pero poco importaba ya su equipo, ya que las manos le temblaban como si sus huesos hubieran desaparecido sin previo aviso y los pies parecían haber desistido en su empeño de sostenerlo. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, indefenso y desprotegido. El protoss de alguna forma lo había atacado donde era más vulnerable, en su mente, y la había liberado del inhibidor neuronal que lo forzaba a cumplir la oscura voluntad del Emperador Mengsk, dejándolo inesperadamente exhausto y exánime.

Por primera vez en décadas experimentaba el amargo sabor de la libertad y por desgracia sería bien breve ya que aunque el templario también había caído, posiblemente muerto, no tenía duda de que la hermosura morena a su lado lo remataría, sin piedad, pero no podía culparla, de haber podido él habría sido el que apretara el gatillo.

Diablos, ¿por qué eran tan crueles los dioses?

Súbitamente se oyeron un par de golpes, sonoros, el del frío hierro chocando con la débil carne, más no contaban con gran fuerza y la cadencia poseía la regularidad la experiencia, el gesto estaba tan practicado que ya ni siquiera era un esfuerzo constante.

— ¿Puedo pasar doctor?

—Por supuesto Marius, espero que estés listo para tu primera intervención. —Carraspeó. —Recuerda que lo más importante es no perder los nervios, el sujeto estará totalmente sedado en todo momento.

—Estoy listo doctor, he estudiado mucho al respecto y estoy ansioso por ayudar al Dominio, mas no puedo evitar preguntar… ¿qué motivo obliga la presencia de estos dos valientes soldados del Dominio? — Preguntó el joven médico ligeramente atemorizado, la fría y reducida estancia solo amplificaba la sensación de impotencia ante aquellas amenazadoras armaduras.

— Me gusta tu actitud muchacho, estos soldados solo están aquí para garantizar nuestra seguridad, tranquilo, ya han estado aquí antes. — Dijo el viejo y canoso doctor mientras guiñaba un ojo, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, _resocializados_. No le gustaban, pero entendía que era un mal menor, el Dominio podía beneficiarse en gran medida de los que antes habían sido asesinos, atracadores o violadores.

Una vez finalizada la charla de rigor comenzaron a preparar los instrumentos para la intervención, un implante de inhibidor neuronal, por lo visto el pobre desgraciado había intentado rebelarse contra el Dominio e incluso se había afiliado con otros renegados. No le habían dicho nada más y rara vez lo hacían mas no importaba, era todo cuanto necesitaba saber, la escoria como él no merecía compasión o lástima alguna, le habían dado la espalda a la humanidad y no había crimen más atroz que ése.

— ¡Creo que se ha movido! —Dijo sobresaltado al creer atisbar un leve movimiento del sujeto, al cual se referían como B1NK5, ya que su antiguo nombre cambiaría tras la implantación del inhibidor y el típico "lavado de cerebro", como lo solían llamar la gente común, el proceso era increíblemente complejo, y doloroso, denominarlo de aquella forma era casi un insulto.

—No digas tonterías Marius, le he administrado una dosis capaz de tumbar a tres hombres, puedes comprobarlo tú mismo si eso te ayuda a relajarte. — Dijo mientras terminaba de ajustar los instrumentos, que eran de complejidad asombrosa, cualquier otro especialista apenas habría sido capaz de deducir su función, la cual era muy específica en la mayoría de ellos.

Su colega, y en cierto modo alumno, haciendo gala de una obediencia que quizá solo los resocializados podrían igualar, se acercó al sujeto con una linterna, dispuesto a comprobar si su letargo era pleno, pero cuando estaba listo para abrir sus párpados, estos se descubrieron sin ayuda ninguna, velozmente, revelando unos profundos e iracundos ojos color ámbar.

_«Sorpresa, hijo de puta» _—Fue lo último que oyó el novicio antes de que su cabeza explotara en mil pedazos, los soldados inmediatamente le apuntaron con sus armas pero fue en vano, pues el paciente había calculado con precisión su reacción y esquivó sus disparos rodando por el ensangrentado suelo. Alzó las manos y arrebató de sus armas a sendos soldados, quedándose una para sí, con ella disparó al indefenso y anciano doctor y luego a uno de los soldados, a su compañero ya no hacía falta dispararle ya que había…bueno, perdido la cabeza.

Las alarmas se dispararon al instante y él no perdió segundo alguno en salir corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus débiles piernas pero por desgracia desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba y el doctor no mentía en una cosa, le había administrado suero suficientemente para varios hombres. Pero él no era un fantasma normal, pues su factor psi alcanzaba el octavo nivel y no serviría a los mismos hombres que lo habían raptado de su hogar y habían acabado con la mujer que amaba ante sus ojos, antes se vería a sí mismo reducido a cenizas y a ser posible a Mengsk y a todos sus esbirros.

No recorrió demasiados pasillos antes de que lo alcanzara otro fantasma, uno leal al Dominio y cuya eficacia había sido probada en demasiadas ocasiones. Nova. También conocida como la agente X41822N, la cual lo superaba en belleza, factor psi y hasta en la longitud del nombre, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella, ella portaba un potente C-10 y la armadura estándar fantasma, él poseía una bata blanca y un C-14, cuya una ventaja era numérica. No obstante no podía dejarse amilanar, tenía que escapar, tenía que salir de allí, y lo haría, de una forma u otra.

Nova rió.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos de nuevo fue a la preciosidad morena de ojos oscuros y a… ¿el templario? ¡Pero si le había disparado dos veces en el pecho! Ni siquiera su preciosa y dorada armadura podría salvarlo de tan precisa salva. Pero ahí no acababa todo, estaba el mismísimo líder rebelde allí mismo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y su mirada, por alguna razón, lo llenaba de vergüenza y le hacía sentir indigno de su mera presencia, Raynor era un héroe y él un monstruo despiadado.

_«Me temo que nuestra raza no es tan endeble como pensabas_._» _—Se limitó a transmitirle telepáticamente el alto templario, podía escucharle cuando le hablaba pero no podía ni rozar la superficie de sus pensamientos, lo cual denotaba un gran poder por su parte y más hallándose herido, pues ahora que lo observaba podía apreciar el vendaje que cubría su pecho, despojado de armadura, ahora el protoss vestía una sencilla túnica parda.

—Muchacho, nuestro amigo Taranil ha estado contándonos tu historia, nos ha asegurado que eres libre del Dominio y que trabajarás contra él si te damos la oportunidad, yo confío en él y por eso te daré la oportunidad de trabajar con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece? — Los ojos del fantasma se desorbitaron al oír semejante oferta y se sorprendió notablemente, pues no esperaba algo tan directo y magnánimo.

Aceptó.


	3. Piromanía

_Capítulo III: Piromanía_

Aunque no hubiera osado comentarlo, era una verdad indubitable que aquella mujer sabía cómo emplear aquellos carnosos y rosados labios, ya que posiblemente sin quererlo, le había concedido la caricia más afectuosa y tierna que había recibido jamás, por lo que menos que él recordase, ya que después de todo, su memoria poseía un par de lagunas de enorme extensión. Aquello, no obstante, carecía de importancia ya que en aquellos instantes sólo existían ellos dos, y sin percatarse respondió a su ternura con pasión, y la devoró, como un sediento bebe agua, pues Malen no opuso resistencia alguna y atrapada como estaba en el momento no le importaba que su salvador se sobrepasara un poco o que su mano se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. — Dijo Fenrir, mientras recuperaba el control y abría los ojos, mirando fijamente a la mujer que yacía debajo suya, la cual sólo se limitó a asentir, después de todo ella también sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra y sólo se encontraba ligeramente aturdida por los últimos acontecimientos, no todos los días estrellabas una nave y te besabas con un anterior fantasma del Dominio.

Dicho fantasma, mientras se preparaba para marchar de nuevo, se castigaba por su falta de autocontrol, aunque Malen no lo había rechazado sabía que lo que acababa de hacer tendría importantes repercusiones y únicamente rezaba porque éstas fueran más positivas que negativas, después de todo se trataba de su jefa y su posición en los Asaltantes estaba de todo menos consolidada, pendía de un fino hilo. Podría intentar escuchar sus pensamientos, pero no sería muy ético, y si por algún motivo lo percibía estaría en un problema aún más grave, por lo que decidió no arriesgarse, al fin y al cabo sentía cierto potencial psiónico en ella.

Tras unos minutos ambos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron la marcha en pos del puerto estelar, y aunque Malen aceptó la mano que le tendía el fantasma no se dijeron nada el uno al otro, ya fuera por vergüenza o miedo, hasta que apareció el primero de muchos zerlings.

— ¡Atrás bestias inmundas! — Clamó Fenris, mientras dispara contra la media docena de zerglings que se habían apelotonado frente a él, por suerte aquellas criaturas estúpidas poco sabían de estrategia y en vez de atacarlo por varios frentes se habían obcecado en atacarlo en un estrecho paso cubierto por verdes árboles, lo cual anulaba su ventaja numérica.

Malen ayudó a despacharlos también, pese a su evidente cansancio y debilidad, sin duda era una mujer de gran fortaleza y de todavía mayor espíritu. Tras acabar con la amenaza alienígena siguieron avanzando por el bosque, siempre al norte y buscando la carretera que les marcara el camino al puerto, y con suerte, a su transporte fuera de aquel infierno infestado. Siguieron avanzando todo lo que rápido que podían, descansando brevemente cuando fallaban las fuerzas, hasta que oyeron disparos, momento en el que decidieron ir en su busca del origen con mucha cautela.

Mas no encontraron nada más que un par de cadáveres…y la carretera. Aquellos dos solitarios soldados debían de haberse quedado rezagados como ellos, pero con mucha menos suerte, ya que habían atraído la atención de varias cucarachas, las cuales yacían también a sus pies, su ácida sangre carcomiendo la mismísima carretera. Vigilaron los alrededores antes de continuar pero no avistaron ninguna más y decidieron proseguir el camino siguiendo el asfalto, marcaba el camino más rápido, era más sencillo de transitar y ya había sido limpiado de zerg…todo lo que era humanamente posible.

Sólo se detuvieron una vez más a descansar, se sentaron en un par de tocones e intentaron recuperar el aliento, momento en el que fantasma no pudo guardar más el incómodo silencio entre los dos.

¿Por qué hiciste…lo que…? Bueno, lo que hicimos. — Preguntó tembloroso, como un chiquillo de quince años con su primera novia, tras el primer beso, todo nervios y sin un plan de acción claro.

Me pareció adecuado. — Respondió Malen ruborizada. — Me salvaste la vida. — Terminó de añadir mientras miraba con atención sus dorados orbes, resultaban hipnotizantes, tenían _algo_, que la atraían y la capturaban.

Y volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. — Afirmó el fantasma mientras la joven se derritía ante sus palabras, no comprendía porque la trataba así, ¿pretendía conquistarla? Porque si insistía…quizá acabara consiguiéndolo.

Nuevamente se acercaron y sin decir palabra, cayeron juntos en la tentación, besándose con dulzura, con cuidado, como si cualquier ruido pudiera romper el momento, un ruido como el batir de las alas de un mutalisco extraviado….o no. Porque Malen fue capaz de abatirlo sin siquiera abrir los ojos o despegar los labios de su salvador salvado.

¿Será nuestro secreto vale? — Una sonrisa pícara inundaba su rostro y Fenrir no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, no podría ser la envidia del escuadrón, al menos por ahora, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, para disfrutar de su secreto primero tendría que salir con vida de allí.

Continuaron el viaje sin más incidente hasta que vieron al fin, a lo lejos, la silueta del puerto, y sin mediar palabra empezaron a correr ambos hacia su anhelado destino…._zerg. _ ¡Los Zerg atacaban el puerto colonial! Se veían varios murciélagos de fuego intentando contener la marea, o por lo menos las ígneas llamaradas que desprendían sus trajes.

Así no podrían pasar. Era la conclusión a la que llegó Fenrir, y al instante una idea cruzó su mente, _Tarsonis, atraería_ a los Zerg mientras el resto huía, con suerte su propio plan de huida también funcionaría.

¡Malen! ¡Ve con ellos! — Gritó con tanta fiereza que la médico sólo dudo unos segundos en obedecerle.

Una vez ella quedó mediamente lejos de él empezó a _llamar _a los Zerg, ya lo había hecho antes, sabía que podía, que acudirían e intentarían devorarlo, pero no le importaba, salvaría a la primera mujer que lo había tratado como un ser humano normal y corriente.

_Venid, criaturas del infierno, aquí os espero._


	4. Nova Tarsonis

_Capítulo IV: Nova Tarsonis_

El crepitar de las llamas, el asfixiante humo, el pestilente hedor de los cadáveres… son acontecimientos que no se relegan fácilmente a las abisales profundidades del recuerdo, y él era la prueba viviente de aquello pues jamás olvidaría lo que sucedió aquel día en Tarsonis, el corazón de la Confederación, y la primera victoria realmente significativa del futuro Emperador Mengsk. Aquel día, se puso a prueba la atracción, el magnetismo de los Zerg hacia las emisiones psiónicas de los fantasmas, y no sería el último, pues en más de una ocasión se le obligó a repetir tal ardid, aunque claramente a una escala notablemente inferior, ya que pese a su alto nivel psi seguía siendo sólo un fantasma y un psi-emisor como los de aquella fatídica tarde replicaba las ondas de cientos de ellos.

No pensó que se vería obligado a intentarlo de nuevo, y menos aún voluntariamente, pues extrañamente no experimentaba miedo alguno, ni siquiera rabia, sino una esperanzadora certidumbre, que cada segundo que distrajera a los zerg era un segundo más en el que Malen estaba a salvo, y en aquellos instantes era lo único que le importaba, por encima suya, por encima de todo.

Desechando cualquier noción externa se encerró en sí mismo, concentrándose y canalizando todo su poder sobre en su persona. Los zerg se dispusieron a atacarlo de forma inmediata, sus primitivas mentes incapaces de resistir la suculenta tentación a sus pies. Malen prosiguió corriendo tan rápido como le era posible mientras recibía fuego de apoyo de un par de soldados y los murciélagos de fuego corrían a socorrerla. A él nadie le ayudaría, pero ni lo esperaba ni lo necesitaba y se limitó a esperar a que los zerg, a los cuales percibía claramente, se acercaran a él para activar su sistema de camuflaje y huir como terran que lleva el diablo.

Pese a la invisibilidad los zerg aún podían percibirlo, no por su olor o su rastro, sino por los vestigios de acumulación psi que pesaban sobre su cabeza, por lo que prosiguió corriendo, intentando confundirlos mediante quiebros y cambios de sentido, pero los Zerg eran rápidos, más de lo que había calculado, y lograron herirlo levemente en el costado, rasgando la armadura y dejándole una supurante herida como recordatorio, y como condena, ya que ahora podrían localizarlo gracias a la sangre que manaba.

Estaba claro que de nada serviría ya intentar despistarlos, por lo que se dirigió con todas sus fuerzas, en un último intento desesperado, hacia el puerto estelar y pese a que en su fuero interno sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, no iba a dejar que aquellas condenadas bestias se lo llevaran sin presentar batalla, si querían su carne deberían ganársela primero. Mientras corría alcanzó a disparar una serie de pequeñas ráfagas con el poco margen de tiro del que disponía y aun sin apuntar logró abatir un par de pequeños zerlings, mas no era suficiente ni por asomo.

La manada zerg se aproximaba cada vez más y más, pero no los temía, si aquel era su fin al menos moriría libre de ataduras y orgulloso, porque su último acto había sido uno de gran honor y satisfacción, sucumbiría feliz sabiendo que la mujer a la que empezaba a amar estaría bien gracias a él.

Y eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

Él lo había salvado cuando todos los demás la habían dado por perdida, no podía abandonarlo ahora que era él el que precisaba ayuda, por eso, por primera vez en sus largos años de servicio desobedeció las órdenes ytomó _prestado _un destartalado buitre, su desafortunado propietario probablemente no estaría muy contento al respecto pero Malen tenía intención de traerlo de vuelta sin _demasiados _daños.

Montó rápidamente mientras encendía el motor y se dirigía a la entrada del puerto, donde vio como Fenrir se ufanaba en volver, con los zerg a sus talones. Con mucho cuidado disparó el lanzagranadas del buitre mientras tendía la mano al fantasma herido.

¿Contento de verme? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, como si sólo existieran ellos dos en aquellos peligrosísimos instantes.

Él se limitó a asentir y a subirse tan rápido al vehículo como le era posible mientras los zerg se recuperaban del imprevisto ataque y se reorganizaban, dispuestos a acabar tanto con el vehículo como con sus dos ocupantes.

Agárrate fuerte, nos espera un viaje movidito. — Dijo mientras se lanzaba a la carrera de nuevo, esta vez en busca de refugio y asilo.

Los guardias apostados en la entrada, que antes reprochaban la temeridad de la joven, intentaron cubrirlos mediante cuidado fuego de supresión, pero los murciélagos de fuego estaban atados de pies, pues no podían arriesgarse a alejarse demasiado del perímetro, ni tampoco abandonar a los dos alocados terran a su suerte, por lo que decidieron avanzar levemente en formación para recibir antes la nueva oleada zerg.

No fue fácil, y sin el experto pilotaje de Malen, que fue capaz de esquivar numerosas púas venenosas, seguramente habrían perecido allí mismo, pero no lo hicieron, llegaron al puerto estelar sanos y salvos, los guardias contuvieron sin problemas a los zerg y la moto casi llega de una sola pieza.

La dejaron donde la encontraron sin decir apenas palabra, Fenrir hizo lo que se le dijo y sólo se ocupó de agarrarse bien fuerte a su rescatadora, a la que ahora tenía en la más alta de las estimas, no sólo había hecho lo imposible por él, sino que había arriesgado su propia vida por la suya, si estaba vivo era gracias a ella.

Para ser sinceros, no sé qué decir, me has salvado la vida, muchísimas gracias. — Dijo con evidente nerviosismo y sonrojo.

Malen se giró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de una emoción que no era capaz de identificar, pero fuera lo que fuera, debía ser muy intenso.

Entonces no digas nada.

Y lo besó.


End file.
